


Softer Than the Rain

by passing-fanciful (kageygirl)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/passing-fanciful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not quite sure how she broke him, but she can't regret that it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softer Than the Rain

She's not quite sure how she broke him, but she can't regret that it happened.

They'd been making out on the couch for almost too long, just starting to pick apart clothing and tease little intimacies along each other's skin. ( _Her_ couch, in _her_ apartment, and yeah, dammit, she _had_ picked this one out with an eye to how her boyfriend would look sprawled across it as she rode him like a mechanical bull.) Maybe it was the way she'd shifted under his fingers, moaning a little in anticipation, or maybe it was the way she'd been mouthing at his neck, before leaning up to breathe, "God, Killian, I want you," across his ear.

Maybe he was just as overwhelmed as she was.

Whatever the cause, he'd whispered, "Emma," a wild, naked longing making him vulnerable and lovely as he'd stared at her, blue eyes wide. She'd had to bury her fingers in the hair behind his head and drag him down to her, let his weight press her into the cushions as she wrapped a leg behind his and pulled him close. He'd kissed her, deep and a little desperate, all of his pirate swagger vanished, leaving only the man behind.

She'd helped him undress them both, dropping kisses on the corner of his mouth when his hand shook too much.

Now, she's watching his face as his hips roll into hers, his lips parted, his eyes fixed on her. She presses her palm to his neck, feeling the pulse fluttering under his skin, the tension gathering in his muscles and tendons. Her own desire hums warm throughout her body, but it's banked in the face of his need, and what she wants most of all right now is to see him come apart.

She hitches her legs tighter around his waist, angling a little better to meet him, and he groans, harsh and guttural, stilling himself above her. There's a deep red flush disappearing into the hair on his chest, and while he's braced on his elbow over her, she can see his shoulder starting to quiver.

"Hey," she whispers, stroking her thumb over his cheek (it never fails to get his attention). "Killian, it's okay. You can let go."

He shakes his head, and she can see the lines of sweat glistening down the sides of his face. There's strain in his voice, too, roughing up his accent. "No, love, you--"

"Will still be here later," she says. Mischief curls her lips into a smile, and she adds, "Or I can always take care of myself..."

Something flares in his eyes, and he kisses her hard, his hips snapping into motion. She bites her lips and wraps her hands under his shoulders, feeling his muscles glide smoothly under hot, damp skin. It's only a moment before his mouth drops open, his face screwing up into a grimace, and his rhythm stutters into a few last jerks.

She runs her fingertips over his face as his breath puffs against her own. When he looks down at her, what she sees in his eyes is so open, so encompassing that she's the one whose breath hitches this time, and hers is the hand that's now trembling against his cheek.

He presses his lips to hers, so, so gently, and something shudders through her, lodging tight under her ribs.

When he moves as if to get up, she pulls him back, wanting his weight on her, wanting him to push back against that knot in her chest. He relaxes, carefully, and at the feel of him, solid and warm, so does she.

(They fall asleep there, and when Emma wakes, it's to fingers and lips setting her skin alight and low-voiced murmurs in her ear that make her blood run hot.

The next day, she splurges on the matching loveseat.)


End file.
